


A Bit Much

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt based off of tumblr user dark-days-dark-nights-xx: dan has a size kink and it's his first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Much

“Are you sure you want to do this, Dan? If I’m rushing you, please tell me. I can be a bit… much,” Phil chuckles nervously, watching Dan’s face closely.

“N-no, I want to do this, but what do you mean by you can be a bit much?” Dan questions, raising an eyebrow. This was the first time Dan has ever been with a guy, and honestly, he was quite nervous.

“No, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s just my previous partners… Fuck it, I’m just going to say it. They all don’t stay around with me because they don’t like my size,” Phil says in a rushed manner, his lungs feeling like they were closing up. If this was something that made Dan uncomfortable, he might as well get it out of the way.

“What, is your dick small or something, Phil, it doesn’t matter. I like you for you.”

“No, Dan, actually mine is the opposite.”

Dan swears he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he hears those words. His mind automatically went to what hid inside of Phil’s pants. How long was his length? How thick was his length? What would it feel like in his mouth? He licks his lips subconsciously, only pulling out of his thoughts as he saw Phil shift uncomfortably on the bed. He tried to speak, but words weren’t coming out of his mouth. His throat was dry at the thought of Phil’s cock, hardened to it’s full size, leaking and red. He could feel his pants becoming tighter and his hands were twitching by his side, wanting to touch himself. The only thing stopping him was Phil, who looked paler than usual.

“Dan? Please talk to me. I’m sorry I’ve ruined things between us. I totally understand if you don’t want to-“

Phil was interrupted by Dan pouncing on top of him, connecting their lips together heatedly. He kisses back, smiling into the kiss as Dan fists his shirt. Dan pulls away, both of them panting and looking for air.

“Phil, that makes me the complete opposite of uncomfortable. I want to see you,” Dan whispers into Phil’s ear, kissing his cheek. He was still completely new to all of this, but his body was going into autopilot, wanting his clothes off and look at Phil’s size.

“I’ll help you out with that then,” Phil smirks and scoots back a bit, unbuttoning his jeans. He was half hard already, but the tent was huge, and Dan couldn’t conjure the willpower to look away. Dan starts palming himself as Phil pulls his jeans down. His hands were slightly sweaty as he thought of what was to come. Once Phil’s jeans were off, Dan felt his breath hitch and he wanted it. He didn’t care where. All he knew is that he needed Phil’s cock.

He kneels in between Phil’s legs and looks up at Phil shyly, the older looking back down at him, smiling encouragingly. It’s amazing how Dan somehow looked innocent and so fucking sexy at the same time.

“Go on, Bear, do you know what to do?” Phil asks, running his fingers through Dan’s soft hair.

“N-not really…” Dan responds, his eyes glued to the bulge in Phil’s boxers. He swallows as he hears Phil swear.

 

“I’ll teach you. Do you want to see all of me?” Phil teases, smiling when Dan nods frantically. “Okay, Bear, you can take my boxers off if you want. Come on.”

With shaky hands, Dan slowly pulls off Phil’s boxers, slowly revealing the sight that he’s been anticipating this whole night.

“Holy fuck,” Dan gasps as he successfully removes the undergarment. He takes the length in his hand hesitantly, stroking it the way he knows he would like it. Phil throws his head back as he feels the pleasure shoot up his spine, practically paralysing his whole body. Dan kisses his tip and Phil inhales sharply, using all of his will power to keep himself from bucking up.

“Baby, I want to feel your mouth on me. Can you do that for me?” Phil groans, his eyes shut tightly, his hands gripping the duvet beneath him. He audibly moans when he feels Dan close his mouth around the head of his dick, slowly sinking down until he stops halfway. He sucks lightly and swirls his tongue along the underside of Phil’s cock. Dan pulls off, his eyes watery.

“God, you’re huge,” Dan sighs trying to catch his breath, “But I love it. Every inch of you. Fuck, I can’t wait to take all of you.”

Phil whimpers, he fucking whimpers, at Dan’s words, his voice slightly hoarse from taking only half of Phil’s length. Dan goes back down, this time pushing farther, his breath becoming shallow as Phil hits the back of his throat. He swallows around him, pushing Phil just a little farther. Dan’s mouth was so hot and Phil was already so fucking sweaty. The want to come was there and he barely did anything. He pulls Dan off of him before he loses control.

“Dan, do you want to go all the way?” Phil asks, panting slightly.

“Yes, fuck, yes. I want to feel you inside me,” Dan replies, and they both switch places, this time Dan laying on the bed. They both discard their shirts and Dan slowly slips into the nervous wreck that he was at the beginning of the night. Phil grabs the lube and a condom out of his bedside drawer, frowning when he sees Dan’s fallen face.

“Dan, are you okay? We don’t have to do this,” Phil says encouragingly, kissing Dan’s cheek comfortingly.

“No, I want to do this. Just please go easy on me, okay?”

“No problem,” Phil smiles genuinely and watches as Dan takes off the rest of his clothes. Dan’s body was fucking beautiful. There were moles on his chest, his skin a golden tan. His dick barely had any hair, his eyes slightly closed, and his mouth slightly opened. He looked so perfect in Phil’s poorly lit room.

Phil kisses Dan’s length as he opens the bottle of lube. He pours the substance onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He takes the head of Dan’s cock into his mouth as his finger swirls his rim. His tongue swirls around just the tip, dipping into Dan’s slit before pushing one finger into Dan. He feels Dan’s length twitch in his mouth and he smiles, slowly pushing his finger further. Dan whines from above him, his fingers entangling into Phil’s hair, gripping a little too harshly.

Beginning to bob his head, Phil starts to insert another finger, looking up to see if Dan was doing okay. Dan’s chest was heaving slightly, and Phil slowly spreads his fingers, curling them to make sure Dan was getting used to the feeling. Phil hollows his cheeks, dipping deeper with every bob.

“I’m ready, Phil. I’m gonna- I’m gonna, oh god,” Dan warns, causing Phil to pull away. He pumps his fingers a couple times before pulling out. “Please, I want you inside of me.”

Phil smiles, ripping open the condom packet and rolling it onto his length. He opens the lube again and pours a liberal amount onto his length. He moans as he strokes his dick again, twisting his hand slightly. He hovers on top of Dan, connecting their lips one more time before lining up with Dan’s entrance. His hot tip pushes in and Dan arches his back, already feeling full.

“Wait, Phil, just wait a minute, please,” Dan sighs, burying his head into Phil’s shoulder. Phil’s legs were shaking and he was using all of his energy not to thrust into Dan. Dan breaths for a couple of minutes and nods, letting Phil know that he can move. Phil pushes until he bottoms out, and Dan shrieks, the stretch topped off with Phil’s length being long enough and thick enough to hit his prostate right away.

“H-holy fuck,” Dan grits out, his legs wrapping around Phil’s back. Phil starts thrusting slowly, hitting Dan’s prostate every time. Dan’s eyes are shut tightly, letting out little noises with every thrust. The stretch felt incredible, and Dan couldn’t ask for a better person to have his first time with.

“Wow, you really do like my cock, don’t you, Dan? You’re doing so well for me, baby, taking all of me?” Phil grits out, the words spilling out of his mouth without a filter. Dan feels his cock twitch at the words, gasping ‘more’ under his breath. “You’re going to come soon, aren’t you? Look at your dick, all red, hard, and leaking. You want me to touch you? Or can you come from just my cock?”

“…So big,” Dan whispers, clawing at Phil’s back, bouncing back onto Phil’s cock. His mind weren’t forming coherent thoughts, the only words swirling around his head were ‘fuck,’ and ‘Phil.’ He didn’t know how long he was going to last, but he could feel himself so close, barely hanging on. He arches his back once before screaming a warning and coming all over his chest. He feels hot tears streaming down his face as he comes down from his high, his prostate still being stimulated as Phil finished off.

“Fuck!” Phil yells, spilling into the condom. He rides off his orgasm, thrusting only a couple more times, relishing in the broken whimpers that left Dan’s mouth from the overstimulation. He pulls out and takes off his condom before collapsing next to Dan. He had a blissful smile on his face, which dissipated quickly when he heard Dan sniffle.

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil sits up, pulling Dan into a hug. He wipes away Dan’s tears, kissing his cheeks gently.

“Yes, I’m fine. God that was so good, Phil. I was so overwhelmed with the pleasure that I just cried. That was amazing,” Dan smiles, laying his head against Phil’s chest. Phil squeezes him tightly. “I didn’t know you were that big.”

“You never asked, I guess,” Phil laughs, kissing the top of Dan’s head affectionately.

“You make me happy, Phil.”

“You make me happy, too, Dan.”


End file.
